koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyoushou
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyoushou (遙かなる時空の中で-八葉抄-, Hachiyoushou roughly translated as "Excerpt of the Eight Leaves") is a remake of the first game. It was repackaged to tie into the eponymous animated TV series adaptation's broadcast. The anime has been localized into English by Bandai Visual USA as Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time - A Tale of the Eight Guardians; it keeps the original audio with English subtitles. The Premium Box includes an original character CD book and postcard. Consumers who purchased the game from Gamecity Shopping received a printed slip. Hori offered a Hachiyoushou memory card. Changes General gameplay remains with the following alterations. *Portraits for every character and bosses have been redone. Battle portraits for the guardians have been redrawn with new key poses and animations. Vengeful spirits and sealing lose their animations in favor of the still image floating effect used in the third title. *Every guardian receives a third "Hachiyoushou" ending with new still images to cater to them. When the player meets these conditions with a character, his vanilla route remains the same until the ending. *Akram has a romance route in this game. His default portrait has been altered to have him unmasked. *Select story and character events are now fully voiced. *Still images have been recolored with smoother colors, shadows, and highlights. *The opening movie has been altered to a re-cut version of the TV animated series's intro using the vanilla game's introduction music. *Music has been remastered. Modes Continue Load from a previous save. Twenty total save slots. New Game Self-explanatory. Bonus Includes a gallery, music selection, in-game dictionary, and extra side stories. Gallery includes any still images and animated movies the player has earned in their playthrough(s). Extras from the original return with four new side stories. Character portraits can be unlocked upon completely unlocking a character's events. Settings Adjustments for text and skipping speed. Muting options for music, sound effects, and voices are available. If these options are changed before a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Game Previews Promotional videos for Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 and Dynasty Warriors 5. PSP Changes The PSP remake differs from the PS2 version by including: *''100man-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' character portraits and redrawn event images replace the originals —excluding protagonist's expression icons. *A new bonus event for characters exclusive to this port. *Voices have been added for event images in the Bonus section. The Treasure Box edition includes the same PS2 Premium Box merchandise with a complete character databook, an original illustration, and an Akram badge and CD message. Gamecity Shopping held a limited time shopping campaign with this game and Geten no Hana which thanked consumers with character postcards. Spin-Offs *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de History'' - repackaged with three other Haruka titles. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Premium Box Complete'' - Premium Box of the PS version repackaged with five other Haruka titles *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo Twin Pack'' - repackaged with Maihitoyo. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ultimate'' - PS Vita revamp to be released on February 22, 2018. Includes full voice acting, revised graphics that are different than the previous PSP revamp, and new event stills. Neoromance modern additions like quick skipping through text, quick saves and loads, and full event replays in the Gallery have been added. Romance events and limited time events from 100man-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de will be available as downloadable content. :The Treasure Box contains a photo library, a soundtrack CD, a badge depicting the Four Gods, and a signature from Tohko Mizuno. The Sennen no Toki wo Koeru package includes the Treasure Box bonuses plus a set of digital illustrations, a drama CD, and handwritten love letters from the male cast. Pre-order either boxed edition before December 11, 2017 to receive a downloadable serial for a new epilogue scenario that takes place in the modern day and another downloadable serial that has Eight Guardians and Akram start-up messages. The GAMECITY set includes short wedding stories involving the characters, four clear files based on them, and three masking tapes featuring the characters. Other store bonuses are available. Related Media A guidebook was published for this game, and a trading card CARDDASS MASTER set by Bandai used to be on sale. Free samples of the fan made four panel comics can be read online at Gamecity. Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time - A Tale of the Eight Guardians is a 26 episode two-cour animated TV series produced by Yumeta Company (TYO Animations). The TV series is roughly based on the comic adaptation until the second half of the series. Kenichi Ohnuki, the same animation director for the game and Ajisai Yumekatari, returns to do the character designs with Kyoko Ohtani. The opening and ending songs were performed by the series's voice actors. Haruka, Kimi no Moto he... is the opening and flowin' ~Ukigumo~ is the regular ending song. Four character image songs were used as the credits song for three character centric episodes. The following commemorates Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ultimate: #Livestream featuring Naozumi Takahashi (Inori) and Kazuhiko Inoue (Tomomasa) took place on November 21, 2017. Viewers who participated in the following Twitter campaign could have received a chance to win a PS Vita autographed by these two actors; the offer ended November 28. #''Haruka Oni Matsuri'' and Haruka Hachiyou Matsuri voice actor events. Limited time shopping for [https://shop.gamecity.ne.jp/var/event/2017/onimatsuri/goods.html Oni Matsuri] is available until December 18, 2017. #Twitter campaigns for voice actor autographs. The last one for Genbu, Soichiro Hoshi (Eisen) and Akira Ishida (Yasuaki), ends on January 19, 2018. #Retweet campaign to receive additional Twitter icons drawn by Yuka Kumada. #Limited time free streams of the entire animated TV series until December 15, 2017. #Digital republication of the first series comic. The first volume was free to read until October 8. #Rubipa de Gâteau Christmas and New Years limited edition sweets set at Gamecity Shopping. Offer ends December 6, 2017. Gallery Haruka-hachiyoushou-tvanimemain.jpg|Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time - A Tale of the Eight Guardians main visual External Links *Official website, Official product page, Official PSP website *Official Japanese PlayStation site *[https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/neoromance/haruka/premium/ Premium Box Complete listing] *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/harukaultimate/ Official Ultimate website], [https://twitter.com/HarukaUltimate Official Ultimate Twitter account], [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvgDngRbQhXG4iu27a377RPD_PDo_cff3 Official Ultimate YouTube playlist] __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games